Bumblestripe
|apps = None |livebooks = ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Bumblestripe is a well-muscled, bulky, thick-furred, very pale gray tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's, and a torn ear. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Bumblekit is born to his mother, Millie, and father, Graystripe. He has two sisters, Blossomkit and Briarkit. :When Millie and Graystripe are naming their kits, Millie proudly comments that he was already big and strong, and looked like Graystripe, but with jet-black stripes. Graystripe says that he looked like a bumblebee, earning him the name Bumblekit. :Toadkit later boasts that he had already seen Millie's newborn kits, and when Bumblekit was big enough, they would play together. :Later, when there is an attack by WindClan, Bumblekit and his siblings hide in Firestar's den with Millie, Daisy, and her kits, Rosekit, and Toadkit. It is mentioned that during the attack, Rosekit did her best to keep him and his sisters calm by telling them stories. :After the battle, Bumblekit does not stop wailing for his mother. Longtail tries to calm him, urging the kit not to wake his sisters up. He is carried back to the nursery shortly afterward by Hollypaw. :Millie later allows Bumblekit and his siblings to watch the warrior ceremony for Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. ''Long Shadows :Jaypaw wonders if it would be best if Millie and Briarkit should be moved into Leafpool's den, so their cough could be treated more easily, but then he realizes that, if they did so, Millie couldn't feed Bumblekit and Blossomkit. Leafpool later states the same, adding that Daisy couldn't manage both kits as well as Rosekit and Toadkit. :Millie is soon diagnosed with greencough, and Leafpool tells her she is confined to the medicine den now, where she and Jaypaw would treat her. Falling into another bad bout of coughing, Millie protests that she had to look after Bumblekit and Blossomkit, and Daisy couldn't manage them as well as her own. Leafpool says Daisy would have to manage, and points out Briarkit, who was also sick, could spread it to the other kits as well. Then, Leafpool tells Graystripe to go tell Daisy she'd have to look after Bumblekit and Blossomkit until Millie was well. :When Millie, Briarkit, Rosekit, and all the other cats infected with greencough are taken to be quarantined inside the old Twoleg nest, Bumblekit is seen trailing after Daisy. He and the other kits look unusually solemn. :Later, the forest catches on fire, and when the Clan is abandoning the stone hollow, Bumblekit is carried to safety by the ThunderClan deputy, Brambleclaw. Sunrise :Bumblekit is first seen when Jayfeather visits the nursery to check the kits for fleas. :He tells Millie that he's scared that Sol will capture and kill him. Daisy consoles him by asking if his father would let Sol lay a claw on him. Bumblekit immediately brightens, and proudly proclaims Graystripe was the best. :When Bumblekit is playing with his two sisters, Briarkit and Blossomkit, Briarkit is nearly bitten by a snake; but Honeyfern, who is nearby, gets in the way and takes the bite for her, dying in Briarkit's place. To prevent any other cats being killed like Honeyfern, Firestar asks Leafpool and Jayfeather to bring deathberries into camp so they could poison the snake. Leafpool calls the queens, kits, and apprentices over to see them. Bumblekit is the first to comment, venturing that the berries looked tasty. Leafpool is disgusted, and tells him that the berries were evil, and no medicine cat could save the life of any cat who ate them. Millie tells Bumblekit and the others to take a good look at the berries, so they would recognize them. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Bumblepaw is now an apprentice being trained by Mousewhisker. Blossompaw is apprenticed to Hazeltail, and Briarpaw to Thornclaw. :Bumblepaw goes on a hunting patrol with Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Leafpool. Jayfeather notices that Leafpool had caught nothing, when even Bumblepaw, an apprentice, had brought something for the fresh-kill pile. :Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw are interrupted when Sandstorm's water patrol passes them, Bumblepaw among them. When Briarpaw complains about how she's covered in mud from the lake, Leafpool tells her in a tired voice that they were all covered, and would have to lick it off when they got back to camp. Bumblepaw is disgusted, and he and the rest of the patrol disappear through the thorn tunnel. :Bumblepaw and Blossompaw are seen speeding toward the Highledge when Firestar calls a Clan meeting, to announce which two cats from ThunderClan would go free the water. :When Jayfeather is teaching the apprentices about basic herbs, he shows them a dock leaf, and tells them it was used for sore pads. Bumblepaw asks if they should look out for dock when they went on long journeys. This sparks Ivypaw's anger, reminding her of how Dovepaw had been chosen to go on the journey without her, and she hisses angrily at Bumblepaw. Jayfeather, trying to take the focus off traveling, says dock was also good for when they cut their paws on rocks. Then, Blossompaw asks what they should do if a cat swallowed poison. Jayfeather tells her that was more advanced, but Bumblepaw argues that they should know what to do if it happened. Jayfeather tells him that they weren't going to be medicine cats, but Thornclaw comes to take the apprentices out for hunting practice. :As a thank-you for going on the quest to unblock the streams, Bumblepaw and the other older apprentices line Dovepaw's nest with feathers. Bumblepaw tells her that she deserved it, and Blossompaw adds the Clans would never forget what she had done for them. ''Fading Echoes :Bumblepaw carries a fat rabbit with Briarpaw. Out of breath, he tells Lionblaze it had been grazing by the stream. When Briarpaw boasts that she had caught it, Bumblepaw states she wouldn't have, if he hadn't blocked its escape. Briarpaw says Bumblepaw was just in the right place at the right time, and the two fall into a playful mock-fight. Seeing their skills, Lionblaze remarks that they'd make great warriors. He calls out to them not to leave their prey unattended, otherwise some warrior might come and claim it for his own. Bumblepaw rushes back to the rabbit, and teasingly tells Lionblaze to keep his paws off it. Shortly afterward, Blossompaw comes over to them, saying she thought Bumblepaw and Briarpaw were going to wait for her. She angrily complains that every cat would think they caught the rabbit without her. Bumblepaw says they waited for her for a while, and they thought she'd gone back to camp. Blossompaw asks why she'd do that, and Briarpaw suggests that she would so she could moon over Toadstep. Blossompaw protests that she didn't moon over Toadstep, and Bumblepaw asks why she was so grumpy. Without waiting for an answer, he urges his sisters to hurry back to camp, because Mousewhisker was expecting him back for training. He and Briarpaw gather up the rabbit and dart off; Blossompaw stomps after them, shouting that they were leaving her behind again. :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak out onto WindClan's territory, Ivypaw whispers that Briarpaw and Bumblepaw would never dare to do something like this. :As Briarpaw and Blossompaw leave for a Gathering without him, Bumblepaw demands that they tell him everything that happened there. :For his final assessment, Bumblepaw is paired with Briarpaw to hunt by the lake. Spiderleg and Hazeltail assess Bumblepaw. He and his littermates pass the assessment. :Bumblepaw watches Briarpaw with Blossompaw, Graystripe, and Millie after the tree falls into the ThunderClan camp. Briarpaw's spine is broken, disabling her from the waist down. Later, Blossompaw and Bumblepaw visit Briarpaw in the medicine den, although she is sleeping. :Bumblepaw and his siblings later become warriors, named Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight. :The next morning, Bumblestripe takes part in a practice battle. He is chosen to be on Cinderheart's team, along with Hazeltail and Birchfall. During the first bout, Blossomfall reminds him that she had known all of his fighting moves before he was out of the nursery. Bumblestripe jumps at her, and lands belly-first flat on her spine. Blossomfall protests that was a "kit move", and Bumblestripe cheerfully states it still worked. When the second bout begins, Ivypaw successfully pins him down, mocking him for being too slow. Bumblestripe, however, only gazes up at her sadly. Ivypaw is wary, not sure if he's trying to fool her into not expecting an attack, and asks what was wrong. Quietly, Bumblestripe says that Briarlight would have loved these mock-battles. He angrily growls about how unfair Briarlight's injury was, because she was only trying to help Longtail. He wonders out loud why StarClan had to punish her, and Ivypaw murmurs sometimes bad things happened. Bumblestripe defeatedly asks what the point of StarClan was, then. Ivypaw presses her head against Bumblestripe's shoulder, and tells him Briarlight wouldn't let this beat her. Bumblestripe agrees, but says it didn't have to happen. Ivypaw understands Bumblestripe's grief, and imagines Dovepaw having to drag herself around camp like Briarlight. The mock-fight breaks up; as they pull away, Bumblestripe thanks Ivypaw before running after Blossomfall. :Bumblestripe is later seen on border patrol by ShadowClan, checking every tree and bush for ShadowClan scent. Night Whispers :After the battle with ShadowClan, Bumblestripe has a freshly torn ear while surveying the battlefield. He remarks that he thinks that there is no question ThunderClan won. Hazeltail flashes him a glance, and asks if they had also shown how much blood could be spilled in a pointless battle. :Later, Bumblestripe yowls out Jayfeather's name. The medicine cat is alarmed, and rushes over, thinking something is wrong, but Bumblestripe is with Brightheart, with a bundle of cobwebs at his paws. Brightheart says he found them behind a clump of ivy on the Great Oak, and he had to climb up high to reach them. Briarlight, fidgeting in her nest, proudly says he was brave. While Bumblestripe and Brightheart are in the medicine den, Jayfeather checks their wounds. When asked if his torn ear was hurting, Bumblestripe says it stung a bit, but laughingly says every cat's ears were stinging in the cold. Jayfeather asks Briarlight if she'd done her exercises for the day, and Bumblestripe tells him she'd already gone to the fresh-kill pile. Soon after, Brightheart takes him to go fetch moss, telling Jayfeather he'd have no problem sniffing out moss after finding the cobwebs. :Later, Foxleap says excitedly that, once they were done with building a new section of the warriors' den, there would be enough room inside for Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, so they could stop sleeping in the apprentice's den. When the den is finished, Blossomfall and Bumblestripe move out of the apprentice's den, leaving Dovepaw and Ivypaw on their own. :Bumblestripe is waiting with a crowd of cats surrounding Brambleclaw, eagerly waiting to be assigned to a patrol. :Millie becomes very upset over Briarlight once, saying that if she was still a kittypet, her housefolk would have fixed her spine so she could walk again. She even lashes out at Graystripe, but she calms down after Briarlight distracts her. Poppyfrost quietly breathes that she was glad Bumblestripe and Blossomfall hadn't seen that. :Bumblestripe overhears when Whitewing is making a fuss over all the blood in Ivypaw's nest. He pokes his head in to the den, and asks what was wrong. Whitewing orders him to fetch Jayfeather, and he does so immediately. He comes back with Jayfeather and Cinderheart. After Jayfeather treats her, Whitewing guides him out of the den, saying Ivypaw needed to rest. :Jayfeather sees Bumblestripe pacing beside Briarlight's nest afterward, telling her about how much blood there had been in Ivypaw's nest, all from one thorn. Jayfeather, who knows Ivypaw got the scratch from her training in the Dark Forest, and that the thorn had just been an excuse, snaps at Bumblestripe not to exaggerate, and it had only been a few scratches. Later, Bumblestripe is left with Briarlight to keep her company. :Bumblestripe catches Sandstorm's whitecough, and is confined to his nest after developing a cough during the night. Sign of the Moon :When Lionblaze tells the Clan Dovepaw climbed into the collapsed tunnel to pull Icecloud out after the white she-cat had fallen in, Bumblestripe flashes an admiring glance at Dovepaw and tells her she had been brave. :After Dovewing and Ivypool are made warriors, Firestar says that, with no apprentices, the younger warriors would have to pitch in with the apprentice duties. Sighing, Bumblestripe says that he knew they'd be back to picking ticks off the elders. :At a Gathering, Bumblestripe sees Dovewing looked upset, and tells her not to let any of the ShadowClan cats bother her, because they were all fox-hearts. They sit together when the leaders begin to speak; when Blackstar skirts over the illness that had struck his Clan, describing it as a brief attack of whitecough, Dovewing huffs, and says every cat in ThunderClan knew Littlecloud had been dying. She wonders aloud if it was so hard for him to thank ThunderClan for the herbs they had given him. Bumblestripe blinks, and says that was just how ShadowClan was. He also notices that the medicine cats looked unhappy with each other. :After the leaders finish speaking, Grasspelt calls out to Bumblestripe, asking why Briarlight hadn't attended a Gathering in so long; Firestar never reported Briarlight's accident to the other Clans. He is caught off-guard, and Dovewing cuts in, saying that Briarlight had just been busy. Looking disappointed, Grasspelt goes to join his own Clan. Bumblestripe thanks Dovewing, who says she had only told the truth. Bumblestripe says she knew she hadn't. Dovewing pityingly says it must be hard for Bumblestripe to see his sister injured so, and, head bowed, Bumblestripe tells her she didn't know how painful it was. He says he tried not to feel sorry for Briarlight, because she wouldn't want that, but he can't help himself, even though he was proud of her for fighting on when she knew there was no hope of her walking again. Dovewing comfortingly tells Bumblestripe that Briarlight would understand, and that she was lucky to have such a great littermate. Bumblestripe thanks her. :On the way back to ThunderClan territory, Dovewing notices Bumblestripe is walking closer to her than usual. Bumblestripe says he hoped Ivypool would be able to come to the next Gathering. Bumblestripe hurries ahead to catch up with Mousewhisker and Berrynose. Blossomfall takes his place at Dovewing's side, saying the gray she-cat had stolen her brother's heart. Her tone is lighthearted, but the words are serious. Dovewing is surprised, and quickly states that Bumblestripe didn't think of her like that. Blossomfall doesn't press her. :Later, Bumblestripe takes Briarlight out into the forest, but they are attacked by a dog. He cries out for help, and Lionblaze finds him trying to fend off the dog on his own. The dog attacks Bumblestripe, but the young tom races up a tree. Lionblaze tries to lead the dog away, but Bumblestripe shrieks that Briarlight was over there. Lionblaze is shocked to hear that she had come out into the forest, but there was no time for him to ask questions. Luckily, they get rid of the dog. :Lionblaze and Toadstep return to the clearing, where Bumblestripe, Cinderheart, and Rosepetal were crowded around Briarlight. Bumblestripe had shoved her underneath a holly bush when the dog had first arrived. Bumblestripe said it had been his fault, because he had brought Briarlight out in the first place. Lionblaze realizes what a struggle it must have been to drag her all the way from camp, and admires Bumblestripe's devotion to his sister. Briarlight refuses to let any cat blame Bumblestripe because she had talked him into it. When they stop on the way to camp, Briarlight tells Cinderheart she had wanted to gather herbs, to help Leafpool and Brightheart while Jayfeather was in the mountains. Crying out that she had only wanted to be useful, she murmurs she had to find a way to live as half a cat. Bumblestripe protests that Briarlight was not half a cat, and she was just different. He apologizes again from taking her out of camp, but Lionblaze tells him he did a good thing; Bumblestripe had listened to what his sister wanted when the rest of the Clan had tried to decide for her. Bumblestripe lets Briarlight wrap her forepaws around his neck, and tells her they'd get her back to camp now. He drags her back to camp, and lies her down outside the medicine den. :Brambleclaw later assigns Bumblestripe to a hunting patrol. Tail drooping with disappointment, Bumblestripe said he had been hunting yesterday, and had been looking forward to a border patrol. In a harsh tone, Brambleclaw reminds Bumblestripe it was his job to organize patrols. Shuffling his paws in embarrassment, Bumblestripe mutters something unintelligible, when Ivypool offers to switch places with Bumblestripe, so he could go on border patrol with Lionblaze and Cinderheart instead of her. Brambleclaw dryly asks if he should go back to his nest if they were going to sort patrols out by themselves. Brightly, Bumblestripe thanks her, and goes off to join Lionblaze and Cinderheart. :Bumblestripe joins a night training session. He is chosen to be on Brackenfur's team, along with Birchfall. Each patrol had to seize control of the Twoleg nest, and stop the other from taking it. Bumblestripe exclaims that the exercise sounded like fun. When Brackenfur is leading his patrol, Ivypool and Lionblaze are stalking them, and see Bumblestripe trailing after him. Lionblaze and Ivypool pin down Brackenfur, capturing him. Thornclaw shouts at the others to turn around, but Bumblestripe yowls back that the couldn't, because there wasn't enough room in the brambles. Sorreltail's patrol successfully claims the Twoleg nest, winning the session. Bumblestripe says it was a good idea for Sorreltail's patrol to split up, and asks why they hadn't thought of that themselves. The Forgotten Warrior :Bumblestripe approaches Jayfeather, telling him that he was worried about Dovewing because she had woken up screeching, and was muttering about giant birds and snow. Jayfeather thinks, not unsympathetically, that he knew it must have been difficult for Dovewing to have seen Swoop being carried off by an eagle, but she had to be stronger than this. He asks how Bumblestripe knew about all this, and Bumblestripe tells him that he'd been sleeping in the apprentice's den with Dovewing and Ivypool because there was a leak above his nest in the warriors' den. He asks Jayfeather if there weren't any herbs to help Dovewing's awful dreams, but Jayfeather says there were no herbs to take away memories, and she'd have to learn to live with it. Bumblestripe tries to protest, but Brambleclaw calls him away. :He is on patrol with Sorreltail, Hazeltail, and Berrynose, carrying prey like the rest, when they find Ivypool and Birchfall quarreling with a WindClan patrol because they had been washing their paws in the stream. :While checking moss with Dovewing, Whitewing mentions she had been speaking with Bumblestripe earlier. She says he was polite, and was very fond of Dovewing. Whitewing gently points out Dovewing would need to find a mate one day, to keep the Clan going. Dovewing says there was plenty of time to chose a tom before hurrying Whitewing back to camp. :Molepaw later tells Briarlight that Bumblestripe called her the bravest cat in the Clan, to her embarrassment. :Later, Bumblestripe asks Dovewing to come take a walk in the forest with him. When Dovewing refuses, and, looking hurt, Bumblestripe pads away, Cinderheart warns Dovewing not to be too harsh with Bumblestripe saying that it looks like he really likes her. Dovewing tries to deny this, but Cinderheart doesn't believe her, and says if there were no obstacles in the way of getting to know a cat better, she shouldn't miss them. Dovewing, though doubtful, goes after Bumblestripe, finding him sitting beside the lake. He's thrilled to see her, and tells her to sit with him, and that it was so beautiful there. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Dovewing asks him if they could walk instead. They do, and while they walk, they talk about Sol. Bumblestripe tells Dovewing he didn't remember Sol well, since he had only been a kit when he last saw him, but he recognized the lone tom anyway. They race each other, but they stop when Dovewing trips. Once she's gotten back up, Bumblestripe shyly asks her if she wanted to see something. Dovewing agrees, and Bumblestripe leads her to a tiny clearing. Jasmine grew over a gnarled oak, creating an archway with a small space underneath. Bumblestripe crawls through the archway, indicating for Dovewing to do the same, and the two sit together. Bumblestripe tells her that he had always loved this place, and it was even more beautiful in greenleaf, when all the flowers had bloomed. Looking up at the stars, Bumblestripe says he always liked to look up at their ancestors. After a hesitation, he murmurs that he thought Dovewing's ancestors must shine very brightly. Dovewing teasingly says they would probably be hiding behind a cloud because they got into so much mischief. The two exchange stories about childhood, and Dovewing thinks about how nice it was to sit with a friend, looking up at the stars. Her feelings for Bumblestripe weren't as passionate as they had been for Tigerheart, but that she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than under the jasmine with Bumblestripe. :When Sol returns to ThunderClan, Lionblaze notes that, like Ivypool and Dovewing, Bumblestripe sat away from Sol, but within earshot, proving that not all the younger warriors wanted to be friendly with him. Lionblaze also sees that Bumblestripe was becoming very close to Dovewing, and wonders what would happen when he found out about the prophecy, remembering Cinderheart's disastrous reaction. :Daisy tells Dovewing that Sorreltail and her newly born kits, Seedkit and Lilykit, were safe, because she had heard them out in the forest. Bumblestripe says that Dovewing was a hero, and she had saved their lives. Dovewing, embarrassed, says any cat would have done the same. Bumblestripe says that he wouldn't have, teasingly saying that he'd sleep through falling off a cliff. Seriously, Bumblestripe tells her that he was proud of her, and was glad they were Clanmates. Dovewing touches her nose to his, and echoes him. :Bumblestripe takes Dovewing to training, telling her that Brambleclaw went ahead with the others and asked him to stay behind to show him where they were going to hold the session. He asks why Firestar had held her back, and enviously says that he'd never been inside his den before. Dovewing realizes how she wanted to forget about the prophecy when she was with Bumblestripe, unlike with Tigerheart, when she always had to be listening out for other cats who might find them meeting illicitly. :When they arrive for training, Blossomfall wants to try out a new move with Bumblestripe, but he awkwardly tells her that he was partnering with Dovewing instead. Annoyed, Blossomfall reminds him that she was his sister, and he should show some loyalty. Dovewing is surprised that Blossomfall was making such a big deal out of this, and says she didn't mind if Bumblestripe partnered with her instead. Bumblestripe retorts that Blossomfall was being petty, and he wasn't being disloyal by partnering with Dovewing instead. Brambleclaw urges them to hurry up, and very angry, Blossomfall stalks away to join Toadstep. When Dovewing starts to mock-fight Bumblestripe, she is surprised by how agile he is, because he had such a bulky build. :Later, Blossomfall scathingly says that while Bumblestripe had done well, Dovewing had been very clumsy. Dovewing later apologizes to Bumblestripe, saying that Blossomfall wouldn't have behaved so if he hadn't partnered with her instead. Bumblestripe tells her it wasn't her fault, glaring back at Blossomfall. When the session ends, Dovewing suggests that Bumblestripe should walk home with Blossomfall, as to make up with her. She says that friendship wasn't as important as siblingship. Bumblestripe gives her a long look, then says that he had hoped there had been more than friendship between them. Still, without pressing her, Bumblestripe hurries to make amends with his sister. :Later, Ivypool shares prey with him, Foxleap, and Dovewing. Ivypool sees how welcoming Bumblestripe was to her, and how he made room for her to sit with him. They talk about training in the tunnels, and Ivypool asks who caught the squirrel they were eating, because it was so good. Bumblestripe says he had, and modestly states he had been lucky to catch it. Foxleap says it had been a great catch, since Bumblestripe had been on his own; Cinderheart was supposed to have gone with him, but she stayed to help Jayfeather instead. Dovewing asks what Brambleclaw said about that, and Bumblestripe said that he hadn't done anything to stop her, because he couldn't challenge a medicine cat. :Later, Ivypool observes that Dovewing had her sights set on Bumblestripe now, and thinks that was much better than her padding after Tigerheart. The Last Hope :When Dovewing and Bumblestripe practice tree fighting, Bumblestripe criticizes everything Dovewing does. Dovewing storms away angrily, thinking to herself that Bumblestripe is arrogant. :On the way to a Gathering, Bumblestripe tries walking with Dovewing since he likes her. She keeps running ahead of him, and because of her behavior, he almost injures himself by crashing into a tree. He becomes furious and hurt by her actions, and tells her that he gets the idea, that she doesn't feel the same way about him, and it's ok since she's not the cat he thought she was. He angrily runs ahead of her, and Rosepetal is angry with Dovewing for stomping on his feelings. She then orders the gray she-cat to apologize to him. :He later apologizes, but Dovewing had her mind on Tigerheart, whom she met later that night. In the battle Dovewing and Bumblestripe fight together and beat off a couple of Dark Forest warriors. :During the battle, Dark Forest cats run into the ThunderClan clearing from the forest, attacking any cats they can find. He is sent flying after a tabby hits him with a powerful front-paw swipe. :When Firestar is dead, Bumblestripe comforts Dovewing and it seems the two might have a future together. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He appears as an apprentice, having just learned ThunderClan's special battle technique, called the Lightning Strike. Mousewhisker and Thornclaw taught it to him, and he is now eager to show it to Dovepaw and Ivypaw. :He gives a brief demonstration on Dovepaw and Ivypaw by using Lionblaze and Purdy as trees, stalking low, then quickly pouncing onto them. Ivypaw asks how it's powerful when he didn't even touch her. He replies that he didn't want to hurt her, and in a real battle, he would have done as much damage to them as he could have quickly, and then retreated. Then, after a few moments, when the enemies would have assumed he had retreated, he would have struck again, as the enemy would never expect the same attack twice in a row, because "lightning never strikes in the same place twice," and is warned to not scare Dovepaw and Ivypaw. In the Short Stories and Plays Hollyleaf's Story Trivia *In the allegiances of ''Fading Echoes, he is mistakenly listed as "Bumbleflight".Revealed in allegiances of Fading Echoes *He has SkyClan blood, since his grandparents, Willowpelt and Patchpelt, are both Spottedleaf's siblings. *Bumblestripe also has kittypet blood, because his mother, Millie, was born a kittypet.Revealed in The Lost Warrior * On her blog, Kate agreed that Dovewing would like Bumblestripe more if it wasn't for his name, as his name is "very uncool". In the same blog posting, she also said he was a better choice for her than "arrogant old Tigerheart".Revealed on Kate's Blog * Vicky originally said that Bumblestripe had "quite a crush on Ivypaw", but he has since fallen in love with Dovewing. When someone asked on her Facebook page why this was, she said that the 6th Omen of the Stars book will go over all this.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page * Kate confirmed that Dovewing chose Bumblestripe over Tigerheart.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Dovewing:Revealed on Kate's Blog Mother: :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Father: :Graystripe: Sisters: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur: Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing: :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters